Meltdown
by Clockwork Requiem
Summary: Rin knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She was in love with her twin. One shot.


Meltdown

Rin laid silently in bed. Her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as she replayed the events from that afternoon.

Her best friend, Miku, had asked to speak to her alone. Once they got to an isolated part of the courtyard the tealette began to ramble on about pointless subjects until Rin finally told her to get to the point. Miku took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm in love with your brother."

Rin felt the world around her go mute as she tried to process what the tealette said.

Miku was in love with Len.

Her twin.

Part of her felt happy for her best friend but the other half only felt hatred and jealousy. After a moment she managed to string a couple of words together and force them out without losing her lunch.

"That's great Miku, I'm happy for you."

Only she wasn't and never would be. Despite being close to Miku some twisted part of her wanted to strangle the tealette. She would watch with delight as the girl struggled to breathe, her hands restraining the teal girl's throat as she gazed at Miku's forgiving green blue eyes which would be brimming with tears.

...

Rin's gaze flickered from the ceiling to her clock. The red glow hardly illuminated the pitch black room which suddenly felt vast in the night. On the other side of the room laid another figure. His gentle breathing and occasional movement constantly brought Rin back to reality and forced her to face the bitter truth.

She was in love with her own brother and hated her best friend for trying to take him from her.

It was wrong to fall in love with her twin. She knew that.

"It would be better if I disappeared."

The confusion, anger, jealousy, love, and sorrow she felt were all meshed together, piling up, until she felt like she was slowly breaking apart.

She sat up on her bed lifelessly staring at the clock, her thoughts drifting back on a small girl in a white dress. The girl had an uncanny similarity to the younger version of herself. Little Rin, as she had dubbed her, hardly spoke and constantly kept an emotionless expression. Rin wasn't sure why little Rin appeared, much less why she even existed. She did know however that since her love towards Len grew, Little Rin seemed to appear more frequently.

Rin stared at the little girl's vacant hollow eyes. The white dress she wore which represented innocence and purity mocked Rin. After a moment of silence the girl spoke.

"You know this is wrong right? He's your twin."

Anger slowly began to bubble up within Rin until she found herself strangling little Rin.

"I know he's my twin! But he's also the person I love. It's wrong, I know that! Mistakes one was falling in love with my own twin. The second one was when I told Miku I'd help them get together. I'm pathetic aren't I? It's all my fault, I shouldn't feel this way towards Len, but I can't help myself. No matter what I do now... I ... I can't be saved!"

Tears slowly trickled down Rin's face while the little girl stared blankly at her.

"Let go." She demanded.

Rin didn't know why but that statement was enough to fuel her hatred even farther. She clenched the girl's slender throat watching as she struggled to take a breath.

"Why!? Why should I! Is it so you can go back to mock me! To remind me I'm an idiot for falling in love with my brother!

The little girl's calm expression remained in place, only her eyes seemed to flicker with emotion. For a split second the girl's eyes filled with something. Pity perhaps which was soon extinguished with an eerie calm.

With a final breath the little girl laid limply beside Rin. Her hollow black eyes staring at Rin emptily while her body remained lifeless and still.

"Maybe it's better for you to disappear than to be contaminated with my sin."

Rin blinked finding herself staring at the clock once more. Two a.m. Her face was stained with tears which she desperately brushed away. After a moment of debate she walked over to the side of the room. Gently she shook the blonde boy's shoulder.

"Len. Len wake up."

The blonde boy yawed, bright blue crystal orbs opened staring at Rin with both surprise and curiosity.

"What's wrong?" He asked his tone laced with worry. "Did you have a bad dream? Do you wanna sleep with me?"

As much as Rin wanted to say yes and curl next to him she restrained herself.

"Actually Len I want to show you something."

Half an hour later Len was outside blindly following Rin who was holding his hand in the dark.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise. We'll be there in a little bit."

They kept walking silently. Rin holding back tears as she realized what she was about to do. She squeezed Len's hand and was surprised to feel him gently press back.

"Rin if something's bothering you please tell me. I'm your twin. We're supposed to be inseparable remember?"

She stayed silent focusing on her heartbeat instead.

After walking up a set of stairs she paused and opened a door beaconing Len to follow.

"We're here."

Len gasped as he saw the city lights flicker like stars across the landscape. The soft glow filling the quiet dark night.

"It's beautiful Rin... Rin?"

She stayed quiet, tears staining her face as she stared at her twin. There's one more thing I want to show you. She opened another door. This one plastered with warning and hazard signs. Rin seemed unfazed by them as she slipped in. Len took one last glance at the scenery before following after her.

"Rin what is-"

Without thinking the blonde girl's lips melded together with his silencing him. Rather than pulling away and glaring at her with disgust Len gently kissed back. It was all too much for Rin. She pulled away looking at him once more. She smiled, slowly backing up preparing to dive in, only to be stopped by Len.

He grabbed her arm pulling her away from the reactor. She suddenly fell into his warm comforting embrace. His voice shook with sobs as he spoke. "Please don't do this Rin."

The blonde girl hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry."

She forced a smile before disappearing into the reactor but Len knew all too well what hid behind that mask.

Fear, hate, regret.

Len watched with sick fascination as Rin's body became engulfed by a beautiful blue light. He blinked and she was gone.

He felt his stomach burn and chest tighten.

He couldn't breathe.

Rin.

His twin.

His other half.

Gone.

Through his tears he felt himself scream. It was a scream of anguish, loneliness, anger,regret.

Madness.

He desperately wished it were all lie. She couldn't be gone.

Rin.

His older sister.

She led, he followed like her shadow.

They were never apart.

Without her his world was slowly dying. Crumbling upon itself.

The reactor seemed to beacon him in. Promising to melt away all his pain, sadness, memories with it's brilliant white light. The emptiness and silence suddenly seemed to enclose on Len.

He couldn't breathe.

"We're inseparable Rin, remember."

He dove in, smiling as his body was wrapped by the beautiful blue light. He closed his eyes finally able to sleep.

-End-

This is my first try at a one shot :)

The little Rin that appears is like Rin's innocence and self restraint. When she "kills" little Rin, Rin basically believes she can no longer be saved from her sin (falling in love with her twin brother). Oh yeah btw little Rin is only in Rin's mind in case any of you were confused. In the end Len followed Rin into the reactor :,) I enjoy reading tragedies don't know why so I kinda wanted to write one.

Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid


End file.
